A moralidade do amor
by padfoot's
Summary: O amor já é, em seu amplo sentido e essência e inerente às letras e sílabas sonorizadas, uma imoralidade?
1. Apresentação

**A moralidade do amor**

* * *

><p>Ah! Toda a alma num cárcere anda presa,<p>

soluçando nas trevas, entre as grades

do calabouço olhando imensidades,

mares, estrelas, tardes, natureza.

Tudo se veste de uma igual grandeza

quando a alma entre grilhões as liberdades

sonha e sonhando, as imortalidades

rasga do etéreo Espaço da Pureza.

Ó almas presas, mudas e fechadas

nas prisões colossais e abandonadas,

da Dor no calabouço, atroz, funéreo!

Nesses silêncios solitários, graves,

que chaveiro do Céu possui as chaves

para abrir-vos as portas do Mistério?

Dedicado, acima de tudo, à Beatriz Cunha Dias, afinal fora ela a razão do meu sofrer sutil; uma amiga que jamais esquecerei. Pois somente com sua morte pude sentir o mesmo que o Sirius, preparando-me para melhor interpretá-lo. Uma dor insuportável mas benéfica, quem sabe.

Padfoot


	2. Monja

**A moralidade do amor**

_Padfoot_

* * *

><p>Resumo: E nada pode ser mais antagônico que a moralidade e o amor. Mas o que é o amar se não uma forma imoral de possuir o outro? SiRem.<p>

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, seu mundo e personagens, não me pertencem; J.K. Rowling, obrigada por incentivar minha imaginação.

Informações: O casal é Sirius e Remus, ao fim, a contragosto, torna-se Remus e Tonks. Terá alguns momentos de drama, de aventura e de romance – o último pode ser um tanto "apimentado" no decorrer da história.

* * *

><p>E de nada mais se fala; o amor tornou-se clichê. Suas tramas, artimanhas, já foram descobertas. O que nos resta é investir naquela outra maneira de amar. Pois sim, o amor possui vários caminhos, pena que sempre voltados para o mesmo desagradável fim: a dor. Entretanto, este novo amor me completa, faz de mim uma pessoa melhor. Com este amor as convenções mundanas se esvaem; deixa-me seguro em seus braços. A moral desaparece.<p>

Meg Brönte.

* * *

><p>"<em>A moralidade é tão importante assim? Ficar amarrado aos limites de outras pessoas. Suprimir os seus sentimentos... Acho que é uma covardia. Mas isso não importa. Não sou vocês." (Angel Sanctuary)<em>

* * *

><p>Estávamos sentados James, Sirius, Peter e eu, aproveitando a brisa noturna. O breu da Floresta Proibida nos seduziu ao final de mais um passeio clandestino a Hogsmeade. Sempre era assim; Sirius, chateado demais por ver-se cercado pelas paredes de pedra do castelo, mantinha-se intragável, tamanho seu mau-humor; então como solução, James propunha uma caminhada ao porão da Dedosdemel. Obviamente, todos aceitávamos, ninguém ousava desafiar o tédio diabólico de Sirius - principalmente quando seus olhos azuis, pincelados de cinza, estreitavam-se em busca de uma resposta negativa, pronto para revidar. Aqueles olhos expressivos me perseguiam, quase implorando um sim. Nunca consegui resistir ao cão abandonado por seu dono, mesmo que minha resposta sempre fosse para agradá-lo. Seguíamos, sorrateiros, para as passagens secretas, observando qualquer movimentação no Mapa do Maroto. Embora cobertos pela capa da invisibilidade, preferíamos não arriscar a sermos pegos em flagrante, especialmente sendo eu um monitor e Severus à espreita, aguardando uma mancada. Inimizades à parte, Snape tinha uma habilidade espantosa de nos perseguir, sendo bastante inteligente. Isto me apavorava, pois em algum momento eu esperava que ele descobrisse meu segredo. Meu pior segredo. Contudo, ignorando todos os avisos do meu subconsciente – "Não vá", "Eles podem se divertir sem você, vamos voltar para cama", "Como um bom lobisomem, preserve-se e não vá. Alguém pode descobrir algum dia" – eu seguia meus amigos pelo caminho rotineiro para furtar doces, correndo de volta para a escola com os bolsos recheados de guloseimas.<p>

Corríamos em direção à Floresta, à clareira próxima ao Salgueiro Lutador, onde passávamos o resto da noite comentando sobre as meninas, contando vantagem pelos inimigos que azaramos ou pelos beijos que roubamos, até planejando novos feitos, principalmente com a chegada da lua cheia. Eu preferia me abster nesses assuntos, afinal, não era acostumado a me atracar com garotas ou deixar acamados colegas do mesmo ano. Mas o pior era minha consciência pesar ao som da palavra "aventura". James, desde o momento que se transformou em um cervo, não falava de outra coisa que não fosse a sensação de poder que poderia exercer sobre a fera que habitava em mim. Sirius, o acompanhando como seu fiel escudeiro, divertia-se ao relembrar da vez que pegou pulga, culpando-me. Peter, deitava-se no gramado, admirando o céu estrelado, o vulto sombreado da lua minguante. Para eles tudo era uma aventura. Uma brincadeira boba, como abaixar as calças de Snape em meio a todos os estudantes. Para mim, uma maldição com pequeníssimas alegrias. Enfim, nossas diferenças nos uniam no parentesco mais bonito e puro: a amizade. Sirius e James pareciam um só com a mesma alma cômica, sedenta de atenção, boêmios mor, egocêntricos - irmãos. Peter nos acompanhava mesmo não fazendo o tipo de pessoa com a qual normalmente andaríamos; tímido, bobo, sem talento aparente. Eu, Remus, era o cérebro, segundo Sirius. E deitado, sentindo a brisa acariciar minha face pálida, com alguns machucados recentes quase cicatrizados, um pensamento a mais perpassou minha mente. Mais do que o cérebro, um corpo precisa de um coração. Eu mal sabia que _ele_ o seria. Pelo menos para mim. Sempre mais que um amigo.

**Ó Lua, Lua triste, amargurada,**

**fantasma de brancuras vaporosas,**

**a tua nívea luz ciliciada**

**faz murchecer e congelar as rosas.**

Cérebro e coração não parecem sincronizados. Um sempre está desafiando o outro. O mesmo acontecia conosco; Sirius adorava me desafiar, seja por notas ou por quantas garotas ele conseguia por semana. Claro, eu perdia miseravelmente no último, pois até meu quinto ano, eu ainda não tinha beijado uma laranja sequer. Black sabia, mas insistia em humilhar-me. Certa vez, enquanto aguardávamos as carruagens que nos levariam à estação em Hogsmeade para voltarmos para casa, ao final do nosso quinto ano, uma humilhação estava por vir. Pelo menos eu julguei assim ao ouvi-lo.

"Ora, Moony, cadê o lobo? As meninas estão doidas para vê-lo emergir.", brincava, mandando-me uma piscadela enquanto tratava de enroscar seus braços pelo corpo feminil da vez. Aquilo, inicialmente não me incomodava, apesar da desconfiança à minha masculinidade; achava natural meu amigo agarrar as pobres coitadas que acreditavam em seus caprichos como forma de demonstrar amor. Eu simplesmente sorria, ainda lendo sob a sombra da árvore próxima ao lago.

"Gostaria mesmo de ver, Padfoot? Não peça aquilo que não vai agüentar.", respondi com o mesmo tom de zombaria. James, seguido por Peter, uivaram enquanto Sirius afrouxava o abraço sobre a cintura da loura em seus braços musculosos. Este se virou para mim, risonho e disposto a continuar.

"Veremos se o cão não resiste ao lobo.", podíamos ter deixado tudo como estava, sem mais frases que, futuramente, trariam a perdição. Mas não, eu tive de me levantar, desafiando-o a aproximar-se de mim, largando o livro no gramado morno daquele dia primaveril. Sirius assim o fez, a loura o encarando de modo tristonho por tê-la deixado. Ele passou seus braços incrivelmente musculosos, graças aos balaços, pelo meu corpo. Não sou o exemplo de atleta como ele e James, mas tinha alguns pontos definidos pelas corridas matinais diárias. Ri ao vê-lo me abraçando de modo sedutor e retribui, acariciando sua nuca que eu sabia ser seu ponto fraco, como todo bom cachorro.

"Ai, Lupin, assim você me mata!", Sirius gargalhou, assim como todos que assistiam, "Agora um beijinho, hein?", seus lábios formaram um coração, aguardando que ali eu depositasse a resposta. Segurando para não cair na gargalhada também, beijei sua testa.

"E agora, Black? Que vai fazer?", ri. Não devíamos ter chegado a este ponto - ou sequer começado. Entrementes, não cogitei a hipótese daquilo passar de uma mera brincadeira entre adolescentes do mesmo sexo.

Sirius, já colado ao meu corpo, prendeu uma perna minha entre as suas. Eram movimentos pélvicos patéticos a fim de arrancar risadas de James, Peter, Dorcas, Emmeline e Marlene - atingindo seu objetivo, de qualquer maneira. Eu já não agüentava mais segurar, também me rendi às risadas infindáveis.

Não senti tesão naquele ato, muito menos nojo. Fora tão natural que a brincadeira prosseguiu no sexto ano. Nesta época eu começava um romance com Emmeline e Sirius tinha Dorcas. James chegou a ficar com Marlene, mas desistiu por Evans. Ela sempre fora seu verdadeiro amor. Assim, Moony e Padfoot formavam o casal gay mais engraçado da escola, com aquelas nossas brincadeiras idiotas de "quem fica por cima". Sempre uma aventura.

**Nas flóridas searas ondulosas,**

**cuja folhagem brilha fosforeada,**

**passam sombras angélicas, nivosas,**

**lua, Monja da cela constelada. **

Com Evans aproximando-se de nós, finalmente livre dos preconceitos que Snape fazia questão de colocar em sua cabeça, James distanciou-se um pouco de nós. Sirius fingia não notar, mas eu sabia que estava enciumado. Não por razões platônicas de amor não correspondido, pelo fato de ver seu melhor amigo descobrir algo melhor do que sua amizade: o amor de sua tão querida ruiva. Assim, Black passou a andar cada vez mais comigo e Peter se afastando, sentindo-se deslocado. Não entendia muito bem o desconforto que Pettigrew sentia quando Sirius e eu nos sentávamos para conversar ou quando fazíamos nossas palhaçadas sobre nosso relacionamento amoroso. Certamente, ele desconfiava que alguma coisa estava errada. Sem perceber, eu me demorava ao observar meu parceiro, principalmente quando este estava despido, apenas com uma toalha ao sair do banho; para disfarçar, dizia que nossas seções de acasalamento estavam desgastando seus músculos e favorecendo os meus. Quando nos tocávamos, demorávamos a por fim ao contato; tornara-se confortável a pele alva com a pele morena de sol, o contraste de cor e calor. Peter sabia que estes sinais não eram normais, de ambas as partes envolvidas. Não me preocupei em lhe perguntar se minhas brincadeiras estavam tomando maiores proporções, pois cada vez que começava a pergunta, Sirius aparecia e meu estômago revirava.

Tudo era absolutamente normal para mim, até mesmo os sonhos que tive, aqueles nos quais Black aparecia seminu, insinuante. Mais de uma vez, Peter chegou a querer saber com o que eu sonhara por suspirar tão apaixonadamente. Nunca o respondi. Gaguejava ao ver Sirius retirando a franja negra dos olhos. Aqueles olhos terrivelmente encantadores. Como não percebi e pus fim? Agora, analisando o passado, vejo a resposta. Eu _gostava_. _Gostava_ do sentimento que meu amigo causava em mim. O modo como meu coração parecia saltar quando estávamos juntos, os arrepios quando ele falava ao meu ouvido, a respiração acelerada ao ficarmos extremamente próximos... Aquela brincadeira normal estava me enlouquecendo aos poucos. Eu já me pegava imaginando como seria o beijo dele quando o via com Dorcas. Algumas vezes, meus punhos cerravam ao ver aquela paixão, as mãos dela em seu peitoral colossal, as mãos dele nas curvas de Meadowes. Ciúme - o controle estava me fugindo vergonhosamente. E eu nem vi o significado, mesmo gostando. Agora, Peter tornava-se meu companheiro, afinal eu fugia da presença do casal.

"Moony, que há com você?", Sirius me perguntou ao sair do banho, enrolado em sua toalha azul, reparando que eu já estava de saída. Ultimamente, não me permitia mais desfrutar a sensação de vê-lo trocando de roupa como antes.

"Nada, Padfoot. Por quê?", parei à porta, tirando a mão da maçaneta e virando-me para encará-lo. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu percebi que há muito ele queria me fazer esta pergunta. Sirius sentou-se em minha cama, que é a mais próxima do banheiro – depois da minha tinha a de James, a dele e a de Peter. Ele umedeceu os lábios carnudos e rosados, passando os dedos neles. Seus olhos estavam nebulosos, seu típico sinal de tempestade. Uma tempestade de verdades, preocupações e, de certo modo, tristeza. Será que ele buscava compreender seus sentimentos, assim como eu? Sabe, eu nem dormia mais, e não era culpa da lua cheia mensal. Eu ansiava por entender os sinais de meu corpo que - naquele momento em especial - parecia parar de funcionar aos poucos, se resfriando a começar pelo estômago.

"Porque você não fala mais comigo. Vejo-me cercado por Dorcas, James atrás de uma Lily que quase cede aos seus encantos e você...", baixou os olhos, umedecendo novamente os lábios, "Você e Peter têm uma ligação muito forte, não é mesmo?", voltou a me encarar e pude notar, por um breve instante, sua voz vacilar.

"Apenas de amizade, se é o que deseja saber", brinquei, dando-lhe um meio sorriso e andando em sua direção. Sentei-me ao seu lado, ele sorria pelo comentário.

"Sempre fomos divididos; James e eu, você e Peter", suspirou, seu sorriso anuviando-se, "Pensei que brincando de 'casal' poderíamos nos aproximar, sabe? Mas, pelo visto, isto assustou você um pouco", sua linda face voltou-se para a minha, torturada pela transformação da semana antecedente. Eu simplesmente lhe sorri, as lágrimas se acumulando sob as minhas pálpebras.

"Não é nada disso, Padfoot. Pensei que Dorcas e você gostariam de privacidade", dei de ombros enquanto ele suspirou aliviado. Surpreendeu-me com um abraço franco e terno. Embora molhada, sua pele permanecia quente e, ao contato com a minha, fez-me corar instantaneamente. Respirei pesadamente, inalando seu cheiro de sabonete, o shampoo. Fechei os olhos, como eu fazia com Emmeline no início de nosso romance, quando ainda não namorávamos. Aquela sensação de... _amor_.

**Filtros dormentes dão aos lagos quietos,**

**ao mar, ao campo, os sonhos mais secretos,**

**que vão pelo ar, noctâmbulos, pairando...**

Dois meses se passaram desde o abraço. Dois meses se passaram desde a aparição de Peter no quarto, no instante que nossos narizes ameaçaram se encontrar, se tocar assim como nossos troncos. Dois meses se passaram desde o _quase _beijo. Longos dois meses de espera por uma conversa que jamais viria, eu pressentia. Ele não veio ao meu encontro no jantar daquela mesma noite, sentando-se ao lado de Dorcas, beijando-a com posse desmedida. Não vou mentir. Meu sangue subiu à cabeça. Eu continuava entorpecido com o cheiro de sabonete dele, da maneira como nossos rostos ficaram perigosamente...

"Remmie!", Emmeline abraçou-me com doçura pelo pescoço, retirando-me das lembranças de dois meses atrás. Selou meus lábios nos seus, permanecendo abraçada ao meu corpo, sorrindo. Encarei seus olhos azuis. Não eram como os dele, eram claros, sem mistério, sem o cinza que o tornava charmoso. Seus lábios não eram os dele. Entrementes, afastei esses pensamentos ao tomá-la em meus braços, beijá-la com sofreguidão por tirar o rosto de Sirius da minha mente. Ao soltá-la, ambos procurando ar, vi Sirius solitário na poltrona ao nosso lado. Virei-me para ele, que já me encarava silencioso. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, notei confusão e tristeza. Sempre o mesmo olhar acinzentado.

"Que houve, Padfoot?" Perguntei. Ele suspirou, pegando uma almofada vermelha e abraçando-a contra o corpo.

"Dorcas e eu terminamos", disse com simplicidade, ainda me olhando do mesmo jeito.

"Sinto muito", mas não sentia. Por algum motivo me senti mais leve com aquela informação. Tão leve que devo ter transparecido, pois Sirius deu um meio sorriso.

"Não sinta. Estávamos distantes faz uns dois meses... E estava na hora de abrir meu horizonte novamente", aquele comentário me deixou incerto sobre o que pensar. Dois meses, o tempo que o nosso quase... Não, impossível. Ele não estaria se referindo a isso, definitivamente. Eu queria que ele estivesse, mas não estava. Minha vontade se sobreporia à anormalidade de _querê-lo_. Sim, àquela altura eu já sabia que o queria, somente isso. Mas era algo maior, para minha infelicidade. Sirius ergueu-se da poltrona quando James e Lily, abraçados, entraram no Salão Comunal, sendo acompanhado por Peter. O observei passar pelo buraco do retrato, informando que ia à Cozinha. Ameacei segui-lo, mas Emmeline continuava a me enlaçar pelo pescoço, me impedindo de alcançá-lo. E eu queria tanto aquilo. O queria tanto. O _amava_ tanto. Nessa época, descobri que a ambição pela outra pessoa ocorria de todos os jeitos possíveis, mesmo que não fossem plausíveis. Eu não podia estar apaixonado por um dos meus melhores amigos. Sempre você.

**Então, ó Monja branca dos espaços,**

**parece que abre para mim os braços,**

**fria, de joelhos, trêmula, rezando...**

Por sorte, pude assistir ao crepúsculo absorto em lembranças infantis, solitário. A brisa da tarde costumava me fazer bem, acariciando minhas faces e parecendo regenerar minha pele, preparando-a para manhã seguinte; a lua cheia iminente. Inspirava profundamente. Já se passavam três meses desde o fim de meu namoro com Emmeline, e nada. Sirius, até o mês passado, estava se atracando com McKinnon, embora não fosse como as outras. Não digo isso por ela ser especial, mas por não saciá-lo. Ele aparentava, mais do que nunca, insatisfação e conflito interno. Minha esperança era de vê-lo solteiro, pela primeira vez em anos. Não que eu fosse declarar meu amor, era para acalmar meu coração despedaçado a cada beijo dado nelas e não em mim. Sim, eu percebi quais sentimentos escondia, mas esforçava-me ao máximo para não ver. Céus, como pude ser tolo a ponto de não aceitar os sinais? Ali, sentado ao parapeito da janela, julguei meu amor. Não era comum um homem apaixonar-se por outro, desejá-lo tão intensamente que cega à razão. Afinal, Sirius fora um amigo leal, exceto por um deslize já esquecido e perdoado por mim - Snape não contou a ninguém sobre minha lincantropia. Amigo e somente isso. Por que fomos brincar daquele jeito? Para que despertamos tais sentimentos? Eu não queria quebrar os conceitos desse modo. É tão normal - mulher e homem. Uma pessoa que opta por outra do mesmo sexo está _errada_. Suspirei desanimado, o peso desse segredo estava me matando por dentro. Tornou-se insuportável partilharmos o mesmo ambiente, pois eu não sabia como me portar perante o constrangimento que me causava o calor da pele dele. Embora sem saber se o amor era recíproco, reparei que Sirius também vacilava à minha aproximação. Peter sempre a espreita, ficou estranho quando via meu olhar e o de Sirius se cruzarem, sendo sustentados pelo enrubescer de nossas maçãs do rosto. Obviamente, não contou ao James, ocupado demais em viver seu amor com a ruiva. Outro suspiro me escapou.

"Sirius...", o chamei ao fechar os olhos.

"Pois não?", virei para o som da resposta inesperada. Ele entrava no quarto, fechando cuidadosamente a porta atrás de si, de frente para mim. Acabara de chegar do treino de quadribol, já limpo, mas sem camisa; De certo alguma das suas admiradoras o atacara no meio do caminho para o castelo. Envergonhado, o encarei, viajando seus tons escuros e límpidos. Estranhei que a nuvem do conflito habitual não estivesse ali, porém, me animei ao saber que disso ele já não sofria. Preferia eu ser fadado a sofrer pelo amor platônico, a ele por uma dúvida desconhecida por mim. Eu desejava tanto que fosse...

"Nada", menti, baixando o olhar e descendo do parapeito da janela.

"Então, sou tão lindo que sou solicitado por nada?", ergueu sua sobrancelha direita, sorrindo debilmente ao exibir seu ego estupidamente grande.

"Meu Merlim...", me espreguicei, dirigindo-me à minha cama enquanto Sirius me seguia. Sentei-me, vendo-o fazer o mesmo. Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas para ele.

"Saudades que eu estava de você, Moony", Sirius sorriu, deitando-se na cama e apossando-se das minhas pernas para descansar a cabeça. Continuei a olhá-lo, ruborizando.

"Mas nos vimos no almoço, Pad!", dei uma risada, lutando contra minha vontade de afagar seus cabelos lisos e perfumados. Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto, deixando-me mais vermelho que antes. A maneira que me olhava era terna, sedutora e decidida. Sirius sempre fora uma pessoa determinada e conquistava o que buscava. Mas fazer aquilo comigo era brincar. E tudo começara com uma brincadeira.

"Eu quero dizer saudade de brincar contigo. De falar, ficar perto... _De você_", deu de ombros sem cortar nosso contato visual. Desisti, então, de lutar contra os impulsos de acariciar-lhe. Deslizava meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, inalando a minha perdição. Hipnotizado pelo seu olhar, um suspiro me escapou. Aquela ênfase fora minha imaginação. E eu estava exausto de tanto imaginar, de guardar, de lutar contra o amor que descobri sentir, de tudo. Mas não me daria por vencido. Umedeci os lábios, afagando seus cabelos enquanto ele fechava os olhos. Por quê? Maldita brincadeira. A cabeça dele pesou e pendeu para o lado esquerdo.

"Sirius?", adormecera. Odiei-me por vê-lo dormir e meu coração disparar pelo seu ar angelical. Maldito cão; ele venceu o lobo, o dominou. Reinou em seu coração. Em _meu_ coração, "Eu te amo", o vi sorrir levemente. Talvez ele já esperasse ouvir algo assim, ou simplesmente sonhava algo bom. Mas o que eu realmente esperava era uma resposta que Sirius poderia não dar com palavras, apenas com ações.


	3. Boca

**A moralidade do amor**

_Padfoot_

* * *

><p>Dedicado a todos que admiram a coragem de viver <span>um novo amor<span>.

* * *

><p>"<em>Acalme-se. Você está dando um espetáculo. Tenha em mente que os seus carrascos não tiveram que trilhar o seu caminho. Todas as pessoas estão observando de uma galeria se orgulhando de seus clichês moralistas sem originalidades. Você ama de verdade, não? Então, pode lutar contra isso. Você é quem sai machucado. Você é quem sofre. Não é algo que os outros possam entender. Eu sei da sua desajeitada, porém direita e verdadeira forma de amar. E qual o problema do seu amor ser errado?" (Angel Sanctuary)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Boca viçosa, de perfume a lírio,<strong>

**da límpida frescura da nevada,**

**boca de pompa grega, purpureada,**

**da majestade de um damasco assírio.**

Adormeci ao alvorecer de um novo dia, cansado de lutar contra o coração. Justo eu, o garoto mais assediado da escola, aquele apreciado por sua inteligência e rodeado de admiradoras, o batedor do time que nunca ousou amar alguém, que, por ser narcisista, acreditava amar a si próprio. Claro, eu poderia ter achado tudo normal naquela brincadeira tola; não tinha razão em transformar-se naquele sentimento, anteriormente contido. Sirius Black nunca fugiu de nada, enfrentando tudo de peito aberto, disposto a sofrer todas as conseqüências. O que deu errado desta vez? Seria os olhos cor de âmbar ou o sorriso doce? Os cabelos claros ou o perfume? A voz ou as palavras proferidas? As carícias disfarçadas pelas risadas constrangidas? Não sei. E eu sempre me julguei o dono da verdade, o invencível. Mas, desta vez, o lobo venceu o cão. Embora eu soubesse desde nosso quase beijo, que aquilo deveria acabar, não pus fim; o meu corpo emanava seu perfume adocicado, enlouquecendo-me em pensamentos profanos. Sim, este amor deveria ser pecado e, talvez, representasse um castigo pelas lágrimas feminis que fiz derramar. Não, Remus jamais seria um martírio; era puro, singelo, belo, especial. Tornou-se indispensável, um pecado necessário que nem o treino de quadribol me fez esquecer. Merda.

O vidrilho da janela permitia o sol nascente incidir, dominando o quarto outrora escuro. Aqueceu meu corpo revestido pela coberta, começando a embalar-me em um sonho esclarecedor. Nele, eu escutava três mínimas palavras. Três preciosas palavras enquanto ele me ninava ao passar os dedos pelos meus cabelos. E U T E A M O. Uma lembrança ou um sonho nítido, tanto fazia; o importante era o seu toque e a provável verdade ali escondida. Eu queria poder me levantar e dizer "eu também", mas meu corpo pesou, a boca não abria, nem respirava, como se...

"PETER, SAIA DE CIMA!", berrei ao acordar com ele sobre mim, o assustando.

"Bom dia, Padfoot.", James brincou, sorrindo abertamente enquanto Pettigrew se retirava da minha cama. O encarei mal-humorado, mesmo que não fosse culpa dele eu ter acabado de dormir. Virei-me na cama, cobrindo minha cabeça.

"Temos aula, Pad.", sua voz se fez ouvir. Inconscientemente, me descobri e sentei-me. Podia vê-lo de costas, arrumando suas cobertas e travesseiro, já limpo e vestido para a aula de Feitiços.

"Não o vi levantar, Moony.", comentei, coçando o queixo distraidamente. James olhando de um para outro, Peter cruzando os braços e fechando o semblante ao encarar Remus. Este se virava com um sorriso bondoso, pincelado de melancolia, como todo sorriso que ele dava. Pelo menos quando direcionado a mim.

"Certamente que não. Estava concentrado em seus pensamentos.", sua voz entoou uma nota de ciúme reprimido, percebi. Sorri ladino a isso.

"E você acha que eu estava pensando em quê? Ou melhor, em quem?", o provoquei. Tornara-se divertido confrontá-lo, pois há muito notei sua angústia ao meu lado. Era como se escondesse um pesado segredo. Como se estivesse na mesma situação que eu, embora eu acreditasse que fosse impossível. Remus terminara seu namoro com Emmeline há cinco meses e, o conhecendo, continuava a amá-la. Não ousaria apaixonar-se por mim. Não por um mimado Black, infantil, egoísta e safado. Impossível.

"Em Marlene. Não está com ela?", meu sorriso dissolveu. Uma menina, era tudo que eu gostaria de amar. Pelo menos assim eu poderia não sofrer represálias futuras. Amar um homem tem seus contras. Muitos contras.

"Terminamos ontem. Distantes demais.", dei de ombros ao me levantar. James riu cinicamente, ainda nos analisando.

"É sempre a mesma desculpa, não, Padfoot? Distância...", seu semblante pareceu-me enigmático enquanto ele dava um nó na gravata dourada e vermelha, "Ela pode existir, mas nunca será uma barreira para quem ama. Nunca, Moony. Questões mundanas como distância, não existe quando o sentimental está em jogo, Padfoot.", ele pegou sua mochila e saiu do quarto, acompanhado por um Peter embasbacado com tais palavras. Seriam indiretas de alguém que assiste minha certeza? A minha certeza de amar alguém inalcançável?

Silêncio. Habitualmente ficávamos calados quando sozinhos, incertos sobre como agir e pensar.

"Acha que Prongs está certo?", procurei saber dele, manter aquela conversa. Quem sabe ao fim não lhe faria uma declaração? Ansiava por isso, mas não tinha oportunidades; James e Lily ocupavam minhas tardes, cada qual me arrastando para seus encontros a fim de me unir à Marlene, afastando-me de Remus. Obviamente, não resisti ao beijá-la para me provar que poderia sobreviver sem ele.

"Muitas vezes é preferível manter-se distante para não se machucar.", Lupin deu de ombros, jogando sua mochila nas costas e me encarando. Sustentei seu olhar. Sempre reservado, omitindo-se, anulando-se. Eu quem deveria investir, estava claro. Afinal, Remus já dera indícios de ter um leve interesse por mim. Pena que não era amor para ele. Ou, quem sabe, ele não pensasse que para mim era uma brincadeira. Iludido.

**Boca para deleites e delírio**

**da volúpia carnal e alucinada,**

**doca de Arcanjo, tentadora e arqueada,**

**tentando Arcanjos na amplidão do Empírio,**

Por que o tempo procura nos castigar? Duas semanas poderiam soar pouco tempo, mas sempre que não lhe dirigia a palavra era uma eternidade. Desde a descoberta de meus sentimentos, o tempo parecia humilhar-me ao nos distanciar. E o pior era Remus assim preferir. Eu o queria tanto. Por que ele não se entregava logo? Já tinha se denunciado há três dias, quando, após o período de lua cheia, corremos para nossa clareira ao meio da Floresta Proibida. Nos deitamos no gramado, vigiando as estrelas intocáveis, como ele. A brisa noturna me acalmando, desativando meus sentidos mecânicos que insistiam em me impulsionar a tê-lo em meus braços. Manso, respirava continuamente seu perfume doce. Deitara-se ao meu lado, apenas para me por a prova, eu sabia. Sempre um testando os limites do outro, até onde podíamos chegar com aquele segredo.

"Padfoot, se você fosse mulher, me namoraria?", que raios de pergunta era aquela? Não seria necessário ser mulher para amá-lo. Infelizmente, para tornar a conversa mais penosa, não foi o que respondi. Suspirei, fingindo que considerava a questão, virando-me para encará-lo. Cinza e âmbar pareciam se completar.

"Que pergunta tola, Moony. Claro que namoraria. Você é o típico príncipe que as donzelas esperam.", ele sorriu melancólico enquanto eu me segurava para não dizer que ele também seria o mocinho da minha humilde história. Justo eu, que sempre lutei pelos meus objetivos, sempre conquistei o que quis; me tornava covarde ao encontro dos nossos olhos.

"Donzelas... elas são as antagonistas em minha mente, como se estivessem ali para me atrapalhar no meu final feliz.", seu sorriso anuviou-se, dando-lhe um ar sonhador, perdido no nublado de meus olhos. Senti meu estômago revirar e congelar-se instantaneamente. Estávamos tão próximos e distantes. Sempre no meio termo.

"Em minha cabeça, são coadjuvantes que me saciam quando o que realmente quero não o faz por medo.", dei de ombros, sentando-me. Pude sentir seus olhos indagadores às minhas costas, porém nada mais falei. Não era tempo de me entregar ainda. O tempo corria e nada acontecia, mas eu sabia que estava do nosso lado.

Agora, encolhido em meu casaco negro, o frio matinal no Salão Comunal deserto pelo horário, percebo o que poderia ter sido se não tivéssemos brincado de casal. Estaríamos James e Lily, Marlene e eu, Remus e Emmeline e Dorcas e Peter, sentados ao observar a aurora, aquecidos em meio a abraços ternos. Eu não estaria solitário, certo de um sentimento recíproco que não deveria ser sentindo. Maldito amor que agora me alimentava em receios. Logo eu, que sai da casa de meus pais, disposto a quebrar tradições sem medo do que viria pela frente. Eu não conseguia raciocinar direito, perguntando-me como vencer o mundo que certamente se revoltaria contra nós, caso algo acontecesse. E eu ansiava por isso. Como criar coragem contra a moral? Ele se baseava na moral, provavelmente não apoiaria quebrá-la. Maldito lobo e sua convicção na moral. Será que ele não vê nosso sofrimento?

"Você não dorme mais, Padfoot?", ouvi alguém me trazer a realidade novamente. O olhei, reconhecendo os cabelos negros e espetados, a miopia e o corpo definido e meio magricela. James ocupou uma poltrona ao lado da minha, encarando-me com preocupação de irmão. Suspirei, juntando energias para um sorriso amarelado.

"Acordei agora.", menti enquanto ele balançava negativamente a cabeça. Seus olhos cor de mel, castanhos esverdeados, me analisando. James sabia que eu mentia e não se contentaria com isso, para minha infelicidade.

"Sabe, Pad, mesmo eu namorando a Evans e, eu sei, estando distante de vocês três, tenho consciência do que se passa. Wormtail me contou sobre o flagrante no quarto. Eu já desconfiava, afinal, quando Sirius Black seria quieto e reservado como Remus? Você e Moony são transparentes demais. Emmeline, Dorcas e Marlene já tinham percebido. Vocês são distantes por quererem um ao outro. E não tente contra argumentar comigo, pois eu sei.", pegou-me desprevenido. A verdade era aquela, não mudaria. Eu amava Remus e ele a mim. Em resposta, baixei o olhar. O carpete vermelho que cobria o piso de pedra em nosso Salão pareceu-me interessante, me abrigava dos olhares insinuantes de James. Mas o silêncio nunca foi um grande aliado. O silêncio consentia tudo, escondia tudo. Suspirei e voltei a encará-lo.

"Peter passa informações demais.", o culpei. James sorriu sarcasticamente, pondo-se de pé e ajeitando o pijama listrado de azul.

"E você costuma arrumar sua cama ao levantar.", ironizou, rumo ao dormitório masculino, "Vá dormir. Quem sabe não descole uma desculpa melhor para a covardia de vocês.", parou às escadas, ainda de costas para mim, "Eu ficaria do lado de vocês, só que, pelo jeito, não é o bastante. Nem você e nem Moony precisam do consentimento de ninguém; os outros não sabem o quão sofrido é esconder-se. Eu não queria que você se machucasse mais, Padfoot. Só isso. Você é meu melhor amigo.", subiu, deixando-me com os olhos marejados. Era um sinal da minha redenção.

**boca de Ofélia morta sobre o lago, **

**dentre a auréola de luz do sonho vago**

**e os faunos leves do luar inquietos...**

O esperei, sentando no parapeito da janela do nosso quarto, já vestido do meu calção negro de dormir. Lua minguante significaria sorte na minha decisão? A brisa respondia um leve sim em meu rosto, maltratado pela insônia; meus olhos se perdiam às olheiras escuras. Ouvi passos apressados para o quarto; era Remus, pois pedi aos outros que nos deixassem a sós para conversarmos. Não demorou muito e vi seus cabelos castanhos claros adentrarem o quarto e fecharem a porta trás de si. Aproximou-se de mim, ofegante, tomando-me a temperatura. O olhei com a sobrancelha erguida.

"O que houve?", quis saber enquanto ele dava três passos para trás, encarando-me com preocupação desmedida.

"Prongs me disse que você estava doente, então adiei minha aula particular com Dorcas e vim correndo.", ri, negando com a cabeça.

"Ele lhe disse isso? Que mentiroso. Pelo menos você está aqui.", saí do parapeito, caminhando em sua direção. Acredito que neste momento ele percebeu que eu estava quase despido, apenas de calção. Enrubesceu, fazendo-me sorrir abertamente à sua reação. Céus, como eu adorava vê-lo acuado, em minhas mãos, pronto para abocanhá-lo, "Mas, diga-me, por que veio correndo? Preocupou-se tanto que desistiu da aula prometida a Meadowes?", o provoquei, ainda me aproximando ao perceber que ele se afastava.

"Bem... Você é meu amigo, não? Devo me preocupar contigo.", tolice. Remus se denunciava ao tremer, vendo-me sólido à sua frente, palpável. Toquei seu ombro o fazendo parar de recuar. O fitava firmemente, devorando seu âmbar cristalino; ele estava procurando conter seus hormônios, percebi.

"Éramos amigos quando começamos aquela brincadeira, mas será que continuamos no decorrer no tempo? Será que não se tornou necessário os toques, as palavras e tudo o mais?" , como ele permanecia no mesmo lugar, dei dois passos à frente, ficando centímetros de distância. Poderia beijá-lo naquele instante, entretanto preferi aguardar sua resposta. Remus vacilava, quase derretido pela nossa aproximação e pelo segredo desmascarado.

"E-eu acho que-e es-estamos nos pre-precipitando.", gaguejava enquanto eu o envolvia pela cintura firme devido às corridas matinais dele. James estava certo, pois a distância àquela altura desaparecera; eu já o cheirava de olhos fechados, acariciando-o com meu nariz, próximo à boca. Remus estremeceu; senti um arrepio perpassar suas costas. Pegou em meus braços, como se travasse um conflito interno sobre me empurrar ou trazer-me para perto de si.

"Nos precipitamos começando a brincadeira. Estamos colocando um fim nisso tudo, Moony. Eu amo você, e quero que fique claro.", disse ou ouvir sua respiração acelerada como as batidas de meu coração. Enfim, me declarei. Em resposta, ele me beijou ternamente.

Nossas línguas, amaciadas pela umidade, encontraram-se; ponta a ponta. Bailaram, descrevendo círculos precisos e saborosos; um descobrindo a boca do outro. Meus dentes devoraram em pequenas mordidas sua boca avermelhada pela pressão, sendo correspondido por sutis chupões em meu lábio inferior. Nossas mãos aventurando-se no corpo que não o nosso, colando-nos um no outro. O beijo, entre selos carinhosos, tornava-se sôfrego à nossa incontestável ansiedade de matar a vontade do amor caloroso. Finalmente eu o tinha, o amava. E não sentia falta de nenhuma garota, assim como ele; quebramos a moral que nos cercava, sabendo que tínhamos amigos e, principalmente, um ao outro.

**Estranha boca virginal, cheirosa,**

**boca de mirra e incensos, milagrosa**

**nos filtros e nos tóxicos secretos...**


End file.
